Eternal Immunity
is a frequent twist used around the world where one contestant is given immunity for an existing amount of time or until the end of the game. History The twist was first used during Big Brother: Celebrity Hijack . Housemate John Loughton was given a secret mission by Matt Lucas, highjacker at the time, to wear an earpiece and do or say certain things to each housemate as they entered the house. If he was able to follow Matt's instructions, John would receive immunity from every eviction, but if he failed, he would be nominated for every eviction. John successfully completed the task, and received eternal immunity. He would go on to win the season. It was next used during Big Brother 15 (UK) under the name of the "Finale Pass". On Day 2, Power Housemate Pauline Bennett was given the option to give one of her fellow housemates a Finale Pass that would grant them automatic immunity until Finale Night, equivalent to Final 6. Pauline chose to give the pass to Helen Wood . Helen would also go on to win her season. The next use of the twist was during Celebrity Big Brother 19 (UK) . On Day 18, the remaining housemates were each asked to choose which housemate they believed deserved immunity until the end of the game, 14 days later. James Cosmo received the most votes and as a result received eternal immunity. However, as a part of the twist James had to choose one houseguest to be automatically nominated for every following eviction. James chose Heidi Montag & Spencer Pratt . On Finale Night, James was the third person to leave the house, in 4th place, after failing to receive enough of the vote to win. This made him the first housemate to receive eternal immunity and not win the game. The first non-UK use of eternal immunity was during Big Brother Canada 5 , under the name of "Time Warp Immunity". On premiere night, viewers were given the opportunity over the course of the following 24 hours to vote for the houseguest they would like to receive immunity of the jury phase of the game. Viewers chose Big Brother Canada 2 fan favorite Neda Kalantar to receive the immunity. This power made Neda unpopular with her fellow housemates, however, and as a result she was evicted the week her safety ran out and became the first member of the jury. The twist was first used in the US during Big Brother 19 (US) . As a part of the Den of Temptation twist, viewers got to vote to tempt one houseguest with the Pendant of Protection, which would grant them immunity for the first three weeks of the game. Paul Abrahamian was chosen to receive the power, and as a result Ramses Soto was randomly chosen to be cursed, and had to nominate himself for eviction as a third nominee at one of the following three nomination ceremonies. Paul would go on to well outlast his immunity, making it to Final 2 before losing to Josh Martinez in a 5-4 jury vote. Trivia Category:Twists Category:Gameplay